


Trapped in an Elevator

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [70]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Trapped in an Elevator

You and Michael had decided to go to Los Angeles for the weekend, as a little getaway trip. You two were staying in a swanky hotel and you were beyond excited to do everything you had planned. First on your list was to go to walk around the city for a few hours, then go to your favorite Italian restaurant Buca di Beppo, and then you were going to go see Wicked at the Pantages. You got dressed in a nice black skater dress with a nice pair of ankle boots, and a leather jacket. You did your hair, did a nice winged eyeliner with a nude lip, and then spritzed a bit of your favorite perfume and walked through it. When you came out of the bathroom, Michael was rolling up the sleeves to his dress shirt. It was a simple gray button up with a pair of black jeans.

When he turned around his eyes practically bulged out of his head. He walked up to you and grinned, “you look absolutely stunning.” Feeling pretty confident you stood up straight and said, “Thanks, I know, and so do you.” Michael loved that you were so sure of yourself. He pulled you in for a quick kiss and then wiped a bit of your lipstick off of his mouth. He grabbed his wallet, handed you your bag, and then opened the door for you. After he made sure the door locked behind you, he held your hand and strolled over to the elevator. He pushed the button, and the doors opened right away. The two of you walked into the elevator and quickly pushed the button for the lobby.

As you approached the second floor, you felt the elevator shake, and you could hear it scraping the sides, and then it stopped. You assumed the doors were going to open any minute, but they didn’t. You started to freak out, which meant that Michael had to be the levelheaded one in this. He pushed the emergency button and then called 911 to explain the situation. They explained to him that there was no possible way to run out of oxygen and that they would said an emergency crew to come and rescue the two of you as soon as possible. 

Once Michael hung up he turned to you and held your hand, “Y/n, babe, everything is going to fine, they’re sending an emergency crew and they’re going to get us out of here within the next three hours.” 

You tried not to cry, but you looked terrified, “I can’t feel my hands, and my arms are seizing.”

Michael sat in front of you and remained calm as he spoke, “sweetheart, you’re panicking, and your body is seizing up because of that, nothing is wrong with your arms, you just have to believe me, okay?” 

You choked out, “I-I can’t.”

He smiled held your hand slowly bent your fingers to mimic his. He spoke softly, “I’m going to say the chords and I move your right hand, and then hum as I pretend to strum with your left hand okay? I don’t want you to think of anything else but us playing a guitar.” 

The two of you played an imaginary guitar, and after ten minutes your muscles started to relax and you could moves your hands again. You still felt pretty tense, so you sat against the wall and snuggled up to Michael. He wanted to distract you from panicking again and started to talk to you about everything he could think of. From your favorite pair of shoes to your favorite Jim Carrey movie. When he ran out of questions, he started singing Disney songs with you.

For two hours he was your own personal Shane Gray, he sang every song from Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2. When they finally got the elevator moving again, and opened the doors, you and Michael walked out, still looking as fabulous as ever. The management and emergency crew asked a few questions, but there wasn’t much to say. 

When you walked out of the hotel, Michael kissed you gently, and then said, “you were so brave, and I know that was stressful, but I’m proud of you for staying calm for so long.”

You kissed his cheek, “thanks, but you were what kept me calm.”

He then smiled and scrunched his face, “going to be honest, I was terrified, but I just wanted you to stay calm so I tried not to show how scared I was.”

You intertwined your fingers with his and then looked at him lovingly, “And just for that, you get an extra kiss.”

You pecked Michael on the lips, and then continued to walk back down the street, you still had a lovely evening ahead of you.


End file.
